


Astral

by Deadgirluniverse



Category: Fairy Tail, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BAMF Lucy Heartfilia, Canon Compliant, F/M, Feminist Themes, Jude Heartfilia's A+ Parenting, Lucy Heartfilia-centric, Multi, Naruto is Lucy, Panic Attacks, Platonic Soulmates, Prankster Lucy Heartfilia, Protective Lucy Heartfilia, Reincarnation, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, explores Celestial Spirit magic, mostly - Freeform, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadgirluniverse/pseuds/Deadgirluniverse
Summary: "𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚜𝚘 𝚋𝚛𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚎𝚝 𝙸 𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚜𝚞𝚏𝚏𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐."...Naruto Uzumaki almost achieved his dream of becoming Hokage, but he sacrificed his life to save his teammates.  He should be dead, but he isn't.  He wakes up to find that he's been reborn as Lucy Heartfilia.Now, Lucy has a new dream, and she's willing to do anything to achieve it.(And maybe play a few pranks along the way.)
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Lucy Heartfilia, Lucy Heartfilia/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Laxus Dreyar/Lucy Heartfilia/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Naruto was never the type to sit around and wait. He was a fight-first-and-ask-questions-later type of person. So, when an unknown ninja appears, claiming he was going to ruin the peace Naruto worked so _damn hard_ to create. Well, he should have known that would come to bite him in the ass one day.

He could hear Sakura yelling in the background, her eyes wide and her hands glowing. There was a blurry Sasuke sat by his side, holding his hand, murmuring something. Naruto knew Kakashi-sensei was just out of his sight, either frozen or having a mental breakdown from _another_ comrade dying in front of him. 

(Naruto wished he could speak, to reassure the man that _this wasn’t his fault, and it never would be_.) 

He coughed up blood and felt it drip from his mouth, slowly making its way down his face.

“Naruto,” Sasuke whispered. “You have to live. _Do you hear me?_ You still have to become Hokage—” 

_Shit, and I was so close to it too,_ Naruto pouted.

Apparently, he said it out loud as Sakura glared at him. “You will get through this and become the fucking Hokage, Naruto. I won’t allow you to die just yet!”

He tried to laugh but failed and coughed out more blood. “I don’t think you have much of a choice.”

While Naruto had tried to make it a joke, he realized it was true. There wasn’t a chance that he would make it through this, but…

_(Don’t you dare finish that thought,_ Kurama growled.

He laughed. _Sorry, Kurama. I guess this is the end for me. But not for you.)_

And with that, Naruto broke his seal, releasing Kurama.

His body screamed at him as it burned hotter with each beat of his heart. He could feel tears streaming down his face as he tried to unclench his jaw. Even though it seemed to break his very being, he managed a smile and spoke, “Don’t be sad, we knew this could happen. Tell everyone that I’m sorry, and I’ll see you on the other side.”

His teammates screamed his name as Kurama appeared with a roar. Naruto Uzumaki left the world with a smile on his face.

...

_I see. In the end, you gave up your life to protect your friends, your family. No one can ever fault you for that. But knowing the pain and suffering you would go through in your last moments and still freeing Kurama? I’m impressed. But you are an unpredictable ninja, are you not?_

_Doing what no mortal has managed to do, you could have gone on a darker path._ You should have _, but you didn’t. And that, dear one, speaks volumes of your character. To repay you for your deeds, I’ve decided to give you another chance._

_A chance at a new life._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about how much the two characters had in common one day, and now it's a story idea. Hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto's new life begins.

“—gradulations, it’s a girl.”

The cold air hit his skin and he cried. Something soft and fuzzy wrapped around his body, and he was gently laid down.

_Eh? What’s going on? Shouldn’t I be dead?_

Memories flooded his mind of his death, and then a whispering voice speaking to him before falling into darkness.

( _A chance at a new life,_ the voice had said. He didn’t understand before, but he did now.)

Naruto remembered asking about his loved ones, hoping they were safe. The voice had simply laughed and told him they were safe at the moment, for though they were strong, they were also ninja. And ninja should always expect to put their life on the line.

Something brushed against his cheek and he forced his eyes open. A beautiful woman stared down at him, her lips tugging upward into a smile. “Hello, sweetheart.”

_So, this was his new mother,_ Naruto thought. 

(And though no one would ever replace Kushina Uzumaki in Naruto’s heart, Naruto wasn’t Naruto anymore.)

Someone cleared their throat and his mother looked up. “Isn’t she the cutest, Jude?”

“A girl?” There was something in his voice— “It would have been better if it was a boy, to be the company’s heir.”

His mother’s expression cooled. “Jude, you know there was a higher chance of having a girl—”

“That doesn’t mean it couldn’t have been a boy!”

“You shouldn’t be calling our child an ‘it’, Jude.” She narrowed her eyes. “And just because she’s a girl doesn’t mean she can’t be the heir.”

_Shit, I didn’t realize it before, but they must be talking about me. Which means I’m now a girl._ Naruto couldn’t help but squirm at the thought. _Fuck, and I’ve been born into some kind of noble clan. Puberty was already going to be bad, but now this?_

“—not what I meant. I know girls can be heirs, but I’m just saying, it would have been better if _she_ was born a _he_.”

Naruto realizes he missed part of the conversation and tunes back in.

His mother scowls. “This is a discussion to be held at another time. For now, our daughter still needs a name.”

“I thought we already picked out a name?”

“We did, but I wanted to make sure it was something we both still agree on.” She looked down at him and smiled.

A door opened and a whispered conversation ensued. Jude cleared his throat. “I’m sorry, Layla, but I’m needed back at the office. I don’t know when I’ll be back, but I agree on the name as long as you do. Goodbye, darling.”

When the door closed, his mother sighed and smiled sadly at him. “It looks like it’s just us two for a while.”

Hating to see his new mother sad, Naruto wiggled his hand free and reached for her face. There was a flicker of surprise, but it was overtaken by the grin on her face. “Are you trying to comfort me, sweet girl?”

Naruto’s eyes brightened as he wiggled his body. But inside he quietly swore to himself that he would make Jude pay for making his mother sad. 

And while he was happy to have a living and breathing father and mother to take care of him, it was obvious that Jude didn’t approve of him because of his new gender. So, if he was a little shit to his father and he favored his mother, well, he’d just blame it on being a baby.

His mother inhaled sharply. “Thank you, Lucy.”

...

In the years following, Lucy kept her promise and made Jude Heartfilia’s life hell. At least, for the first three years. Then, she was forced to endure etiquette classes to “learn how to respect her elders”. She knew that but after having a talk with her mother, that— _no, you can’t permanently die your father’s hair green_ —Lucy would have to pretend to like him, for the sake of the family’s reputation. 

Of course, Lucy’s mother would never dare to say anything against Jude, she tried to get Lucy to love him, or at least respect him, but it failed. The bastard hadn’t let up since Lucy’s birth about having another child, talking about “shaping the perfect heir” and “ _anything_ would be better than that disrespectful brat”. 

Mother did not take that well.

(It was true, Lucy could stand to be better. As a lady, Lucy shouldn’t be so bold about her love of pranking or training until her body drops. But that didn’t mean she would allow Jude to insult their child.)

To make her life easier, Lucy decided to ease off on the pranks and act _somewhat_ respectful to her father. And though they would never have a good, father-daughter relationship, her mother decided it was better than nothing. But there was no way Lucy was giving up her training.

Ever since she was born, her mother had regaled her with stories about the stars and the Celestial Spirits. During Naruto’s time, he hadn’t cared much about them—using them as a means to get home or wonder if his parents were up there watching him—but Lucy cared. She devoured everything to do with the stars and pleaded with her mother multiple times to teach her, but each time it failed.

Her dream was to go out into the world and go on adventures with her Celestial Spirits. But her mother said it was tradition to start her training at age seven.

But just like Naruto, Lucy was not the type to sit and wait. Instead, knowing that Celestial Spirit Mages were typically physically weak, she got to work. Lucy, with the help of Naruto’s memories, created a schedule and training regimen focused on the Taijutsu she knew from her previous life. She mixed it with the hand-to-hand combat she was learning in this world.

(Because she would be _damned_ if she sat back and let her new friends do all the fighting for her.)

At first, Jude was not happy, but eventually, they compromised. Lucy would be able to do all the training and later become a Celestial Spirit Mage so long as she kept up with all her other classes and maintained a lady-like appearance in public.

And today was finally the day she turned seven.

After her early morning training and getting ready, she burst into the dining hall with a grin. “I finally get to learn Celestial Spirit magic now, right? When do we start?”

Her mother looked amused. “If your father was here, he’d—”

Lucy waved her hand. “He’s _never_ here for my birthday, he only comes home for the public party—” She cut herself off because of the look on Mother’s face. “Sorry. But you didn’t answer my questions!”

She laughed. “If you’re good, I’ll take you to the local magic store and see if they have any keys.”

Lucy got the hint and quickly behaved.

When they finished, Lucy dragged her mother to the waiting carriage and chattered her mother’s ears off.

Mother cut her off. “As much as I love to hear about your pranking escapades, we’re here.”

Lucy threw her a look. “Why didn’t you say so!”

Bouncing out of the carriage, Lucy hummed and gripped her mother’s hand tightly as they walked into the store.

“Hello! Is there anything you’re looking for?” The shopkeeper asked.

“Yes, would you happen to have any celestial keys in?”

The man brightened. “Yes, we do! I’ll go bring them out.”

Five small boxes were laid out in front of her but when the shopkeeper tried to take off the lids, Mother shook her head. “Keep the lids closed.”

The shopkeeper nodded and stepped back.

Mother kneeled in front of me. “Now, Lucy, I want you to reach out and feel which key or keys you think fit best, okay?”

Lucy nodded. “Yes, Mother.”

Hovering her hand over the boxes, Lucy closed her eyes and concentrated. 

After pestering Bero one day, he told her about magic and ethernano. Magic is the source of power for mages, like chakra for ninjas, and is stored in a container inside a mage’s body. Once the container is emptied, the ethernano in the atmosphere will enter the body and refill it. And like chakra, your container can grow bigger with usage and time.

But since her magic would be used for Celestial Spirit magic, she couldn’t use it yet, but she did unlock it. It was hard, sitting still and trying to meditate, but she managed. 

Now, Lucy let a tiny stream of her magic reach out and glide over the keys. Mother said that the first time choosing a key must always be chosen by her magic. If she decided to get more keys, she would still need to reach out with her magic to feel if they were willing to speak with her. But the first time summoning and creating a contract was an integral part of being a Celestial Spirit Mage. It defined what kind of Summoner one decides to be.

The first three keys didn’t quite feel right, maybe another time. While the fourth key felt _almost_ perfect, it was the fifth key that she felt was best. It tugged at her magic, screaming to _pick me!_

Opening her eyes, Lucy looked at her mother and pointed at the keys. “The last key is the one, but I also want to get this key since it almost felt right.”

Mother nodded. “Alright, we can get the two keys, but remember what we talked about.”

Lucy rolled her eyes. “I can’t make any other contracts until I summon and make a contract with my first key, I know!”

Mother smiled and looked to the shopkeeper. “How much for two keys?”

“Thirty thousand jewels.”

After paying, they left the store and went home. Her mother hadn’t allowed her to check what keys they were until after lunch with Bero.

“Can we open them, please! I can’t wait any longer!” Lucy said while bouncing around the room.

Her mother laughed. “Alright, grab your first one, we can open the second one later.”

Beaming, Lucy grabbed the box and opened it. Her mouth drops. “It’s a Nikora!”

Bero chuckled and said. “A good spirit for beginners, it doesn’t take much to summon them. The Nikora is a good first step into growing your container.”

“And a good friend.” Mother added.

The older man nodded. “Yes, a great friend indeed. Now, before we begin, I want to remind you of the importance of contracts.”

Mother nodded, her face darkening. “Celestial Spirit contracts are _extremely_ important, it’s the very foundation of the magic we use. They are to be an unbroken oath between the Spirit and the Summoner, but not everyone sees it that way. I’ve heard horror stories about new summoners coming in and using their spirits as tools to be thrown away. While it doesn’t necessarily violate the contract, it brings dishonor to what it means to be a Summoner.”

Lucy shook her head, crying out. “I would _never_ do that to my spirits! The spirits are our friends, our family! They have thoughts and feelings, and to call them tools—”

Mother hugged her. “I know you would never treat your spirits like that, you know better than that. So, when it comes time for you to go out into the world, I want you to remember what it means to be a Summoner.” She pulls back and smiles. “Okay?”

Lucy sniffles. “Okay.”

“Good, I think we’re ready then, Bero.”

Bero pats her shoulder. “You’ll be fine, just remember what we talked about in our lessons and try to summon Nikora.”

Taking a deep breath, Lucy chanted. “I am linked to the path to the world of Celestial Spirits, now! O spirit, answer my call and pass through the gate! Open, Gate of the Little Dog! Nikora!”

Bright, golden streams of light appeared and come together in a small explosion of light. The golden ball of light shifts and the Nikora is gently set on the ground. The Nikora was a small, white creature that reminded her of a snowman with coal-black eyes and a carrot nose.

Shaking, the Nikora makes its way over to her.

Lucy curtsied. “Hello, Nikora. My name is Lucy Heartfilia, would you consider forming a contract with me?”

Although unnecessary, Lucy felt that every spirit deserved to be treated with respect and hoped their relationship would blossom into friendship.

The Nikora agreed.

Lucy then asked what days the Nikora was free and completed the contract. Looking over her shoulder, Lucy smiled. “I did it!”

Her mother wiped away a tear. “Yes, you did. What will you name Nikora?”

Frowning, Lucy thinks about it. “Plue!” She looks at the spirit. “Can I name you Plue?”

The spirit nods.

“The contract is complete! You can go back now.”

Plue left.

Turning, Lucy beamed. “Can I open the other one?”

Mother laughs. “Not today, sweetheart. You have to get ready for the party tonight.”

Lucy pouts, “Can I keep it with me? I don’t want to leave them alone.”

They agree to let her carry the key, but she can’t summon them until tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone know how to link a Spotify playlist on here? Because I have one for the story and I don't understand it. :(


End file.
